David Tennant
David Tennant is a Scottish voice actor who plays the role of Scrooge McDuck in the ''DuckTales'' reboot. He is known for various other television and film roles, including: * The Tenth Doctor - Doctor Who and assorted spin-offs * DI Alec Hardy - Broadchurch * Spitelout/Ivar the Witless - How to Train Your Dragon films and television series * Barty Crouch Jr. - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave - Jessica Jones * Giacomo Casanova - Casanova * Dread the Evil Genie - Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Huyang - Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Angus - Ferdinand Tennant is also a highly respected Shakespearean actor, having performed the title roles in the critically acclaimed productions of Hamlet and Richard II at the Royal Shakespeare Company, as well as playing Benedick in a production of Much Ado About Nothing alongside his Ducktales and Doctor Who co-star, Catherine Tate. Character gallery Scrooge reboot.jpg|Scrooge McDuck (41 episodes) Appearances Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! as Scrooge McDuck * 2. Daytrip of Doom! as Scrooge McDuck * 3. The Great Dime Chase! as Scrooge McDuck * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! as Scrooge McDuck * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! as Scrooge McDuck * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! as Scrooge McDuck * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! as Scrooge McDuck * 10. The Spear of Selene! as Scrooge McDuck * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! as Scrooge McDuck * 12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! as Scrooge McDuck * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! as Scrooge McDuck * 14. Jaw$! as Scrooge McDuck * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! as Scrooge McDuck * 17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! as Scrooge McDuck * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! as Scrooge McDuck * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! as Scrooge McDuck * 20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! as Scrooge McDuck and hat pirate * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! as Scrooge McDuck * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! as Scrooge McDuck * 23. The Shadow War! as Scrooge McDuck Season 2 * 1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! as Scrooge McDuck * 2. The Depths of Cousin Fethry! as Scrooge McDuck * 3. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! as Scrooge McDuck * 4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! as Scrooge McDuck * 5. Storkules in Duckburg! as Scrooge McDuck * 6. Last Christmas! as Scrooge McDuck * 7. What Ever Happened to Della Duck?! as Scrooge McDuck * 8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! as Scrooge McDuck * 9. The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! as Scrooge McDuck * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! as Scrooge McDuck * 11. The Golden Spear! as Scrooge McDuck * 12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! as Scrooge McDuck * 13. Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! as Scrooge McDuck * 16. The Duck Knight Returns! as Scrooge McDuck * 17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! as Scrooge McDuck * 18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! as Scrooge McDuck * 19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! as Scrooge McDuck(voice only) * 21. Timephoon! as Scrooge McDuck * 22. GlomTales! as Scrooge McDuck * 23. The Richest Duck in the World! as Scrooge McDuck * 24. Moonvasion! as Scrooge McDuck External links *David Tennant on Wikipedia Category:Actors (2017)